


Do Dreams Come True, Tsuna-nii?

by In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite/pseuds/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite
Summary: Just a short story about, just as the title said, if dreams come true or not and how Tsuna might have responded. A small one-shot story.





	Do Dreams Come True, Tsuna-nii?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is a short story that popped into my head (another old story from my fanfic account that I never got around to putting on here). At first I debated between either using Fuuta or Lambo, and then figured that Fuuta probably would have been more likely to do this then Lambo. Anyways, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn what-so-ever. Never have, never will. Anyways please enjoy and comment on what you like and what you didn't like. Thank you very much! Until next time~!
> 
> (P.S.- Italics= thoughts)

"Tsuna-nii, can I ask you a question?" Tsuna looked up to his door, at Fuuta, surprised.

Putting down his book and giving a gesture for Fuuta to come in, Tsuna smiled light and replied, "Sure, what is it you want to know Fuuta? Hopefully, I can answer you. Ha-ha." Fuuta smiled and sat down next to his older brother-figure, fiddling with his fingers.

Fuuta quietly began to stutter, "Well, um, er, what I mean is, well, er. Um d-do dreams come true, Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna gave Fuuta a bewildered look, wondering where this question suddenly came from.

Still smiling Tsuna asked, "What do you mean by dream coming true?" Tsuna sweat-dropped as he remembered his dream of becoming a giant robot around Fuuta's age and wondered if that was what he meant. Quickly continuing, Tsuna said, "What kind of dreams do you mean?"

Fuuta continued fiddling with his hands as he replied quietly, "Well I don't mean my silly dreams like owning a robot or owning a mansion. I'm talking about things that I wish and hope for in the future like having a family or not being chased by bad people..." Tsuna sweat-dropped again as his giant robot disappeared from the picture until Tsuna realized what Fuuta had just told him. Tsuna looked over at Fuuta sadly.  _Fuuta, you..._

Allowing a soft smile to be place onto his face, Tsuna told the younger boy, "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure if dreams come true or not. I do know that I never asked to become a boss or to meet a crazy, sadistic tutor like Reborn. I can't really tell you if dreams are true or not because I never though of having the life that I have now."

Fuuta continued looking down and whispered a small, "I see."

Fuuta slide off Tsuna's bed and began walking out before Tsuna's voice stopped him, "You know, even though I had never imagined or asked for any of this crazy madness, I wouldn't change my life right now for anything in the world." Flipping around, Fuuta faced Tsuna who had a wide smile on his face as he added, "That includes you, little brother."

Fuuta's eyes widened with small tears at the edges of his eyes as he rushed Tsuna and wrapped around him in a small hug and let out a small, "Thank you."

Tsuna smiled down at the young boy in his arms before telling him one, final thing, "Don't ever give up on your true dreams because they are something that you believe in, that leads you during your life. Beside I'm sure they can come true, considering one of them came true a while ago."

Sniffling once, Fuuta nodded before he beamed at Tsuna and practically yelled, "Thank you, Tsuna-nii!" Tsuna nodded and smiled again as he watched the boy rush out the door; probably to go hug Nana. Letting out a tiny sigh with a smile still gracing his face, Tsuna began to pick up his book before his eyes widened in realization as he suddenly let out a small chuckle.  _So Fuuta wants a robot and a mansion huh?_ Tsuna let out a small snort.  _Well, after seeing all the funds that Vongola has, that might actually be possible; no, it is very possible. At least they're better than my becoming a robot idea..._


End file.
